


Uglyest sweaters

by Flaming_monkeyz



Category: British Singers RPF, Indie Music RPF, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: M/M, Shorter than expected, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaming_monkeyz/pseuds/Flaming_monkeyz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex has always has a thing for ugly sweaters and he plans on sharing the love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uglyest sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if i was a little late on this, Enjoy :).

Alex had always had a fondness for ugly sweaters. He’d say there was something special about their material, as if they were trying to compensate for the ugly with the softest material they could find. He remembers, even as a child, as soon as the cooler weather rolled around he would dig in the back of his mother’s closet for her reject sweaters, the ones she would get every year from his father that she absolutely detested but was too sheepish to tell the man. They were always a little big on him but to him they felt like a warm hug no matter how insane the pattern might have been.

Even as the years went on he still loved them. He’d spent hours, whenever he wasn’t writing songs, digging through second-hand stores looking for the most atrocious ones. More importantly he loved to knit them, digging through shop after shop in search of the randomest of bobbles to add to them.

 Miles occasionally would comment on them but would never truly tell Alex what he thought of them because he knew how much the lad had loved them but was quick to turn him down if asked to take part in wearing one.

Even though Alex was aware of this he would always explain to the man why he loved them. He'd usually say "Miles you’d really like them, if you just tried one on.” and as per usual Miles would always give a "...but I'll look silly" or even a Polite 'no' but this time was going to be different. Alex was determined to make Miles see the loveliness in them and this Christmas was he was set to do just that.

+

It was Christmas morning when Alex had called to Miles from the living room.

“Miles, I’ve got something for you.” He beckons in a sultry tone.

Miles slowly trudged his way down the steps and says in an agitated tone. “I’m comin’, I’m comin’”

Once he makes his way down to the bottom of the stairs he looks up at the clock hanging above the front and sees nothing but blur. The man takes a moment to wipe the sleep out of his eyes in an attempt to focus them and notices that its 8:15.  The lad turns to see Alex sitting cross-legged in the living room right in front of the Christmas tree. The boy was in one of his over-sized blue sweaters paired in a little black pair of knee socks with a little present box perched on his lap.

“Well come on,” Alex gestures the man closer “it’ll only be 5 minutes and then you can go lay right back down, ok”

“Al, I thought we w-”The smaller boy softly shushes him and holds up a present box.

“Just open it.” Alex handed present over as Miles sat down in front of him.

The younger man slowly pulled apart the paper as Alex nervously bit his lip, flickering his eyes between the man and the present box. Alex wasn’t sure if his idea of getting Miles an ugly sweater was a good idea but all he wanted to do was share his love of them with his boyfriend.

“Al, you can’t be serious.” Miles said flatly as he stared down at the mass of yarn and felt in his hands. The red sweater was wreathed with green tinsel around a stuffed deer right on the chest of it, complete with a hat and scarf, It was hideous.

“I most certainly am.” Alex huffed, placing his hands on his hips, to his credit he was already wearing his sweater, A blue ribbed knit decorated with Christmas trees, dangling lights and bells, and a pair of penguins decked out in their own little sweaters surrounding a little fire. 

“Where did you even find this?” Miles asked as he held up the well crafted sweater. "Where would they sell it?"

“Well…I found a little kit in one of the shops and…” Alex mumbled.

“So you made this yourself?” Miles examined the sweater in his hands once more. Somehow, it didn’t seem as ugly now that he knew Alex had made it, probably spent weeks making it just for him.

“Y’know, Al…it’s really not that bad. In fact, it’s downright adorable.” Miles stood up and slipped the sweater on over his head. “It looks much better on than by itself.” he adds as he smooths the fabric over his torso.

“Really?” Alex said in surprise as he jumped up to his feet, smiling from ear to ear. Miles had wrapped his arms around Alex’s waist, tugging him against his chest. He leaned down and pressed his lips to the slighter man’s forehead.

“Really.” He takes Alex’s chin between thumb and forefinger and he quickly tilts his head back catching his brown irises in is hazel gaze before he caught shorter boy’s lips with his own. “I love it, Al. It’s the best ugly Christmas sweater ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://right-around-the-cornerstone-bby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
